Fireworks
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Hermione expects something is going on between Harry and Draco but she doesn't know until she confronts the latter after something surprising happens. What will the results of her questioning be? Is it good or bad? Dramione!


Fireworks

**Hi! My first Dramione story! Yay! I quite like this and I spent ages writing it. It is to make up for my writers block on my story, To Hogwarts and Beyond!**

**Anyway, I really you you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed open the door to the Common room and stopped in surprise. Harry, one of her best friends, was sitting on a couch next to- wait what? Why was Draco Malfoy in the Gryffindor Common room?<p>

They two boys ceased their conversation as she stepped into the room. She finally found her voice and was able to splutter out, "What is he doing in here?!"

Harry glanced at Draco before saying, "We were just talking, that is all."

"I should probably go now." Draco said, standing up and walking out of the Common room.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Since when did you two sit in the Common room to 'just talk'?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Uh... I don't know?"

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm going up to bed." Hermione declared, stomping off upstairs.

Harry chuckled as he stared after her, a knowing smile on his face.

-O.o.O-

Hermione was walking down an empty hallway, on her way to dinner, when she felt herself being slammed into the wall. She looked up at the offender's cold grey eyes and platinum hair, feeling her stomach flip over. Draco stood, towering above her so she couldn't escape.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered looking around nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I would've thought it was obvious, Granger." He said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

Hermione gasped mentally before melting into kiss. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer.

Suddenly, he stood up and slapped her on the face. "Why do you always have to spoil things, Granger?!" He yelled just as Ron came around the corner, oblivious to what just happened.

He stormed off, leaving Hermione leaning against the wall. Her face was stinging but she disguised as Ron came up to her. "Hey Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Hermione straightened up and shook her head. "Oh I don't know, Ron. I think I am going to take a walk." She said.

"Can I come with you?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Not this time. I just want to be by myself." She said smiling sadly at him.

"Oh, ok." He said looking dejected and walking off.

Hermione sighed then started walking in the opposite direction. He entered the Great Hall and looked around. Seeing Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, she marched up to him. "Malfoy! You're coming with me!" She ordered.

Draco turned to look at her. "To do what, love?"

She glared at him, with fury practically radiating of her. "Don't try to avoid it, Malfoy." She said, her voice deadly low and her eyes flashing dangerously.

By now, they had attracted the attention of most of the student and staff in the Great Hall. Draco looked around before shrugging and following a very angry Hermione.

She yanked him into a nearby classroom and closed the door.

Then she turned around to him and narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed. "What was that all about earlier?!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"I was merely saving you." He said.

"Saving me?!" She spluttered. "Saving me from what, exactly!?"

"From the Weasel-bee." He said shrugging as if he was not interested.

"Why, of all things, why do I need saving from Ron? And by you of all people!" She said, thoroughly confused.

"He fancies you, ok?" He muttered with a hit of jealousy in his voice.

"So? Why does that mean you have to save me? I'm not helpless, I can do things for myself you know! And besides, I wouldn't exactly call that saving." She said bitterly.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it." He said smirking at her. "Look, ok, I like you Granger, alright?"

She bit her lip, quite adorable Draco thought, and sighed. "Me and what other population of Hogwarts students? I swear Malfoy-"

"It's not like that." He interrupted.

"Yeah, sure it isn't."

"I was gonna tell you earlier but then Weasley came along. And, he likes you so I guess it probably wouldn't be a good idea if he caught us snogging. Hence, the yelling." Draco said, becoming slightly agitated.

"And slapping." Hermione muttered and Draco blushed.

He actually looked quite cute when-

Wait a minute. Stop it Hermione!

You did not just think that Draco Malfoy looked cute when he blushed.

Oh, there she did it again. She sighed and trying to keep her feelings in control said, "Then what was it with you and Harry?" She asked, while desperately wanting to feel his lips on hers again.

Draco laughed. "Since Harry and I had established a sorta friendly communication between each other, I decided it would be safe to tell him how I felt for you. He said he was fine with it as long as we didn't tell anyone else." He explained, watching her face for her reaction.

She bit her lip again and looked fearfully at his face. Draco sighed. What was wrong with women? She obviously liked him.

Draco closed the distance between them and, again, their lips met. But this time it was a short, sweet one. Hermione's eyes fluttered close and fireworks exploded in her stomach.

He pulled away after a second or two. "So? What do you say?" He asked.

"I say... Yes." Hermione whispered and Draco smirked.

"Only when no ones around do you love me." He reminded her. "In public, we hate each other."

"Deal." Hermione said smiling up at him.

He smiled back and it was a true smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly before heading out of the classroom. He entered the Great Hall and stomped back to his table muttering something about 'Filthy mudblood wasting my time.'

Hermione simply smiled slightly and headed to the Gryffindor table, where Ron now sat. "Hey 'Mione. Harry tells me you wanted to talk to Malfoy and you looked angry. What was all that about?"

Hermione shrugged. "No big deal. Don't worry 'bout it."

Ron nodded and turned back to his food. Hermione watched in disgust as he started devouring it all. She turned to the Slytherin table where she saw that Draco was watching her.

He winked at her then returned to his conversation. She smiled then looked at Harry. He smirked as if to say 'I knew it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and finished her dinner, ready to head upstairs to process everything. She looked once more at the sparkling silver eyes of her lover and again, she felt fireworks dancing inside of her in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Feel free to tell me what you think of this! I love to hear your opinions and feedback. Have a great day!<strong>

**Dont forget the poll on my profile page!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
